Effects
The Mustang GT comes with a huge number of built-in effects. Some of which are based on specific production pedals others that are more general purpose. Below you'll find a description of the effects, their settings and when appropriate a video demonstrating the original pedal that inspired the GT effect. Stompbox Effects Big Fuzz Distortion effect inspired by the Electro-Harmonix Big Muff, the sound of garage grunge of endless sustain and warmth, thick rhythm tones. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (7.2) * Tone (7.0) * Gain (5.0) ----- Blackbox Distortion effect inspired by the Pro Co RAT - Bight and brash accentuating picking attack. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (3.7) * Distortion (5.5) * Filter (4.0) ----- Fuzz A classic 60s stompbox with dynamic, thick, woolen distortion. Similar to an MXR La Machine Fuzz Pedal but with an adjustable octave like an Orange Fur Coat Octave Fuzz. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (1.9) * Gain (7.2) * Overdrive (7.2) * Low (5.5) * High (5.5) ----- Greenbox Overdrive effect inspired by the original late-’70s Ibanez TS808 Tube Screamer. Increases mid-range and custs low-end, perfect for solos. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (6.0) * Gain (7.2) * Tone (5.9) * Blend (10.0) ----- Mythic Drive Inspired by the '90s-era Klon Centaur; a smooth germanium-diode overdrive with subtle character that blends clean and distorted signals without significantly altering tone. Settings available on GT (default value): * Gain (5.5) * Treble (5.5) * Output (5.5) ----- Octobot Basic Octave-downer with some sizzle factor. Similar to the MXR Blue Box pedal. Settings available on GT (default value): * Direct (5.5) * Down (10.0) * Sizzle (10.0) ----- Orangebox Distortion effect inspired by the original late-’70s Boss DS-1 - used with already distorted amps, it pushes distortion to the extreme. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (5.5) * Distortion (5.5) * Tone (5.5) ----- Overdrive Designed to emulate the sound of a tube amp when increasing the volume - warm, crunchy sound for blues and rock. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (5.5) * Gain (3.6) * Low (5.5) * Mid (5.5) * High (5.5) ----- Ranger Treble Booster Distortion effect inspired by the ’60s-era Dallas Rangemaster - extreme treble booster that creates a meaty, classic blues or rock tone. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (5.5) * Gain (7.5) * Low Trim (1.0) * High Trim (6.4) ----- Round Fuzz Basic fuzz pedal inspired by the Fuzz Face pedal. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (2.9) * Gain (10.0) ----- VariFuzz Advanced fuzz pedal with selectable variation. Similar in some ways to a Boss Hyper Fuzz pedal with support for loose and tight Fuzz selection. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (2.9) * Gain (10.0) * Vari (LOOSE) ----- Yellowbox Distortion effect inspired by the ’70s-era MXR Distortion Plus - offers warmer harmonics with less mid-range focus. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (4.1) * Gain (5.5) ----- Modulation Chorus Triangle Distinctive chorus effect that uses a triangle wave for modulation, adds thickness and lushness. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (9.2) - basically the wet / dry mix * Depth (27.8) - how much effect * Avg Delay (17.6) - how out of sync it is with your notes * Phase (180.0) - left / right shift? * Rate (0.7) - adjusts the wavering to be slower or faster (out->in tune) * Note Division (OFF) - detects notes individually ----- Harmonic Tremelo Basic tremelo with tap option for tremelo rate. Settings available on GT (default value): * Intensity (8.0) * Shape (5.0) * Speed (4.1) * Note Division (OFF) * Mode (6G4A) ----- P90 Phaser Phase shifter effect inspired by the classic ’70s MXR Phase 90 - adds a subtle chewy texture to clean or distorted tones. Settings available on GT (default value): * Rate (2.0) * Note Division (OFF) ----- Phaser Long-indispensable jetliner “whoosh” (swirling etheral feel) heard on countless recordings. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (9.9) * Depth (9.9) * Feedback (7.5) * Rate (0.1) * Note Division (OFF) * Shape (SINE) ----- Ring Modulator Creatively non-harmonic dissonance from the early era of electronic music - sounds robotic or otherworldly. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (10.0) * Depth (5.5) * Balance (1.0) * Duty Cycle (1.0) * Frequency (245.0) * Shape (SINE) ----- Sine Chorus Smoothly rounded chorus effect that uses a sine wave for modulation. More dramatic than the Triangle Chorus, creating a more obvious swoop. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (10.0) * Depth (10.0) * Avg Delay (12.6) * Phase (180.0) * Rate (0.7) * Note Division (OFF) ----- Sine Flanger Smoothly rounded flanging effect that uses a sine wave for modulation. Reminiscent of a jet engine taking off. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (10.0) * Depth (5.5) * Feedback (5.5) * Phase (5.5) * Rate (0.7) * Note Division (OFF) ----- Sine Tremelo Smoothly pulsating tube bias tremolo, as heard in amps such as the Fender Princeton Reverb. Settings available on GT (default value): * Level (9.4) * Delay (5.5) * Clip (1.0) * Shape (-8.0 ???) * Rate (6.6 Hz) * Note Division (OFF) ----- Triangle Flanger - Distinctive flanging effect that uses a triangle wave for modulation. Adds feeling of motion to a static sound, makes mono input sound more full in a stereo setting. ----- Vibe Unit - Appears to be based on the Electro-Harmonix Good Vibes with tap option for tremelo rate. ----- Vibratone - Classic late-’60s/early-’70s Fender effect with a rotating speaker baffle, Leslie-style. The ultimate vintage chrous. ----- Vintage Tremelo - Classic Fender “stuttering” photoresistor tremolo, as heard in Fender amps such as the Twin Reverb. ----- Delay Ducking Delay - Delayed notes “duck” out of the way while playing, and fill in gaps when not playing. Swells before receding. ----- Memory Delay - Inspired by the EH Deluxe Memory Man delay, a late 70s delay pedal that uses bucket-brigade technology which imparts a unique character to the delay repeats and modulation. ----- Modulated Delay - ----- Mono Delay - Clean, simple and pristine signal repetition. ----- Mono Echo Filter - Mono echo with an evenly spaced sweeping wah-like effect on the signal repetitions. ----- Mono Tape Delay - Based on the analog classic Maestro Echoplex, which had wobbly tape imperfections that created distinctive “wow” and “flutter”. ----- Multi-Tap Delay - Rhythmic delay that can be subdivided into multiple “taps” with differing time intervals, creating multiple rhytmic repeats. ----- Ping-Pong Delay - Repetitions in the stereo field alternate between right and left, imparting a “ping pong” effect. ----- Reverse Delay - Reverses the shape of notes for the classic “backwards guitar” effect. Think psychedelic 60s. ----- Stereo Echo Filter - Stereo echo with an evenly spaced wah-like effect on the signal repetitions. ----- Stereo Tape Delay - Similar to Tape Delay, but with stereo field expansion. ----- 2290 Delay - Inspired by the TC Electronic TC 2290 delay, a 80s studio standard. Gives crisp repeats and panning/modulation options. ----- Reverb 63 Spring - Classic early-’60s standalone Fender reverb effect reminiscent of surf music. ----- 65 Spring - Fender reverb effect built into classic mid-’60s Fender amps. A simpler version of the '63 Spring Reverb. A classic must-have yet today. ----- Ambient - Subtle reverb effect typical of smaller rooms (even smaller than Small Room reverb). ----- Arena - Simulates the long-trailing reverberation typical of large stadiums and arenas. ----- GA-15 Reverb - Based on the ’60s-era Gibson GA-15 amp reverb, unique in its ability to go “full wet” (no dry signal). Produces a very swimming and cavernous tone. ----- Large Hall - Strong, bright reverb simulating the size of, for example, a major performance hall and other large, cavernous spaces. ----- Large Hall Mod Reverb - Similar to Mod Small Hall Reverb above, with modulaion added to internal structure of Fender Large Hall. ----- Large Plate - Based on the pool table-sized EMT 140. Mimics a vibrating steel plate, creating a lucious sound and added resonance. ----- Large Room - Warm-sounding kind of reverb heard in larger rooms that aren’t halls, such as many nightclubs. ----- Shimmer - Sonically radiant combination of reverb and two-octave pitch shift which hovers above the played note. ----- Small Hall - Simulates the kind of bright reverb often heard in, for example, a hall the size of a movie theater or other intimate hall setting. ----- Small Mod Hall Reverb - Builds on Fender’s Small Hall Reverb by adding lush modulaion to internal reverb structure. Added high- and low-frequency cut controls further expand creaƟve possibilites. ----- Small Plate - Resonantly metallic reverb with more density and flatness than room and hall reverbs. Creates a harsh metallic sound. ----- Small Room - Warmer, less echo-y reverb typical of smaller spaces and classic echo chambers. ----- Dynamics & EQ Compressor - Same as Simple Compressor, with added gain, threshold, attack and release controls. Adds sustain without breaking up. ----- EQ Parametric - Parametric equalizers offer more precision to affecting sound. Like the graphic equalizer, each frequency can have an increase/decrease to decibels/volume. But while graphic equalizers have fixed frequencies, parametric equalizers can choose a center/primary frequency. ----- EQ 5 Graphic - Fixed EQ at 80/240/750/2.2k/6.6k with Gain. ----- EQ 7 Graphic - Fixed EQ at 100/200/400/800/1.6k/3.2k/6.4k with Gain. ----- Metal Gate - Inspired by the ISP Technologies Decimator II G string Pedal - ideal for high-gain metal, with a very fast attenuation curve that still lets playing dynamics cut through. ----- Simple Compressor - Compressor effect inspired by the classic MXR Dyna Comp. Adds sustain and texture to tone. ----- Sustain - Inspired by the MXR M-163 Sustain, a rare 80s compressor that behaves like a limiter. Attack time is very short. ----- Filters & Pitch Pitch Shifter (Chromatic) - Simple pitch shifter that adds another harmonic note below the dry signal pitch. ----- Diatonic Pitch - Pitch shifter that produces a chosen musical interval to create harmonized notes in key. ----- Envelop Filter - An envelope filter is a tone altering effect that is controlled by the dynamics of your playing. As you play louder, that change in tone gets more intense. Kinda like an auto-wah. ----- Pedal Wah - Dual-mode wah inspired by the Dunlop Cry Baby and ’60s-era Vox Clyde McCoy wah pedal. ----- Step Filter - Rhythmically and random choppy modulation effect that dices notes into distinctly alternating “steps”. ----- Touch Wah - Similar to Pedal Wah, but controlled by picking dynamics rather than an expression pedal.